Previously known bird feeders have been subject to some disadvantages, particularly with the perches that are used in connection therewith. Feeders, whether they be cylindrical or rectangular, that utilize plastic shells have found it difficult to control the diameter of the hole as it relates to the diameter of the perch. For example, if the fit between the wall of the feeder container and the perch is too loose, the perch will turn when the bird lands on it and this would lead to discouragement of birds feeding at that particular feeding port. Also, if the fit is too loose the perch will eventually work its way out and fall from the feeder. On the other hand, if the fit is too tight it is difficult for anyone to insert the perch into the wall of the feeder.
In the prior art examples of perches that are passed through the walls of the feeding container are seen in the Kilham patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,641, while an example of a perch which is threaded into the container is seen in the Clarke U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,927.